Kissing Away Lables
by Perfectnonsense16
Summary: Scott can't stop thinking about what Braeden said about Kira being his girlfriend which of course makes the trip back from saving Derek a little more interesting than it probably should have been.
1. Chapter 1

"She asked me why I didn't kiss my girlfriend," Scott blurted out, finally interrupting the silence that had fallen over the car.

They had been on the road home from Mexico for a few hours now, and considering Derek, Braeden, and Malia were trailing behind them in a car they had hotwired and Lydia and Kira had fallen asleep in the backseat almost instantly, for the most part the trip had been made in silence. At least it had been until now.

Stiles eyes snapped from where they had been glued to the straight stretch of road before them over to Scott. "What? Who," he asked, his eyes quickly flickering towards his review mirror to double check that the girls were still fast asleep in the backseat of his truck.

While the caution was refreshing given his friends usually reckless nature, Scott could have told him it was unnecessary. He had been listening to the gentle unhurried rhythm of Kira's heartbeat for nearly an hour now, and he would have been able to tell instantly any if she was even close to waking by the tempo of her heartbeat.

Only after Stiles seemed satisfied that the girls were deeply enough asleep to not overhear the conversation did he dare to turn towards Scott, expectantly.

Scott sighed."Kira."

"Obviously," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "I meant who asked you?"

"Oh," Scott blinked, "Braeden."

"The hot mercenary chick?" Scott nodded.

"Huh" Stiles eyes drifted back towards the road, a thoughtful expression set on his face."Well?"

"Well what?"

He shrugged."Why didn't you?"

Scott groaned, scrubbing his face in his hands."Because she isn't or ... or at least I don't think she is."

"But you like her?"

"Yeah," Scott answered slowly.

"And you've kissed her before?"

"Yeah."

"While you guys were sleeping together in your bed?"

Slowly Scott nodded his head.

"So she's your girlfriend," Stiles concluded smugly.

"Does that mean that Malia is _your _girlfriend," countered Scott.

The smirk slipped off Stile's face and was replaced by a blank look."Touché," he finally responded after a beat or two.

"God," came a voice from behind them, making both boys jump, "are all guys born this oblivious or did you two just take too many lacrosse balls to the head?"

Their heads snapped towards the back of the jeep at the same moment only to find Lydia casually leaning forward, an elbow resting against each of the two front seats, looking at them as if actually expecting answer. Scott felt his cheeks heat up. In hindsight, he probably should have been paying a bit more attention to Lydia's heartbeat instead of just Kira's. If he had, maybe he would have noticed the redhead stirring awake earlier.

"Lydia," Stiles breathed out in whispered shout. "A little warning would be nice."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you two are oblivious."

"We are not oblivious," Stiles defended turning his gaze back towards the road. "We were just focused on a very important discussion."

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "If anything it's your discussion that proves you guys are oblivious."

"How so," Scott interjected just as Stiles opened his mouth with what was likely some witty resort. And he knew that he sounded a little desperate and that Stiles was probably side eyeing the hell out of him because he relented to Lydia too soon before they had the chance to finish their usual power play. But honestly those two could bicker/flirt all day if he let them and right now Scott was desperate.

Lydia threw a smug smile at a now pouting Stiles before turning back to address Scott. "Look Kira is obviously just as smitten with you as you are with her. Stop obsessing over titles and just kiss the girl because let me tell you she didn't go up to you before you left just for a hug."

"Really," Scott asked and then immediately felt stupid for it afterwards at the look Lydia shot him.

"Really" she repeated back matter-of-factly. "Now if you two don't mind keeping it down I'd actually like to try and get more than an hour of sleep tonight."

"Actually," Stiles started, his eyes flickering down to the dashboard clock. "It's already midnight and we still have at least three hours left until we are even close to getting home. I think I saw a sign for a cheapish motel not too far down the road. Maybe we should think about stopping for the night."

Scott frowned slightly. While they had been pretty certain they hadn't been followed from the church, Scott wasn't exactly keen on the idea of stopping before they reached home. Still he had to admit the idea of sleeping in a bed over the jeeps car seat had been appealing, especially considering how dead Stiles looked at the moment.

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and shrugged."I'll let the others know that we're stopping."

"Oh are you going to use some sort of Alpha signal like a howl or scent or –" Stiles started rambling excitedly, stopping only when he glanced over and saw Scott, his phone in hand, giving him a look. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Or you could just call them. Calling works."


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, it ended up taking another half an hour before they were able to find a room with a vacancy, and even then Lydia had emerged from the front office with only two rooms to show for. Of course almost immediately, Malia had snatched one of the room's card keys and dragged Stiles off to a room of their own, leaving the others share a single room.

Considering the hotel clerks over wiliness to accept Derek's ID without actually ever seeing him, Scott had figured the rooms would hardly be better than the suicide motel they had been in at the track meet, but looking around, the room actually turned out to be somewhat decent. It wasn't exactly the four seasons, but the sheets were clean and if there were any questionable stains in the room, Scott couldn't see them.

Not that anyone seemed to care. Driven by exhaustion, it hadn't take long before the team had settled themselves in the room with the still passed out Derek lying on the bed furthest from the door, Lydia on the opposite bed, and Bredaen sprawled out on the couch.

Scott sighed. It looked like he was going to be stuck camping out on the floor tonight. Not that he really minded, just so long as Kira was able to bunk with Lydia, which, given the protective role Lydia had taken over her, seemed likely.

Reluctantly, Scott eyed the door. Speaking of which, he figured he should probably head out to the car and wake her.

While for the most part, the others had woken up naturally one by one as they stopped to check the various hotels, Kira had somehow managed to remain fast asleep. He had planned on waking her up after they had finally found a room, but when the time had come, he couldn't bring himself to do it. With one of her arms tucked under her head as a pillow, both of her legs curled against her stomach, and a small sleep drenched smile on her lips, it seemed somehow wrong to wake her. So instead, he had simply brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, biting back a smile when she shifted ever so slightly into his touch, and grabbed the bags from the back.

Though, now that they were situated in a room and about to fall asleep, he couldn't exactly let her spend all night in the jeep alone. He sighed. Maybe if he was lucky he could just carry her in without waking her.

Dropping both bags from his shoulder, he pocketed one of the spare key cards and started to turn towards the door when he caught Lydia eyeing him from over her phone.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing," she said, the innocent look in her eyes effectively canceled out by the sly smile on her lips.

He paused for a second, eying her cautiously before shaking his head. Unless Stiles was there to serve as a translator, trying to figure out what Lydia was up to half the time was pointless. Without another word he turned around and headed out the door.

It wasn't until he was making his way toward the jeep that he realized anything was wrong. He couldn't hear Kira's heartbeat. In an instant he was beside the jeep, throwing open the door in a mad rush only to find the back seat empty. A panic seized his chest, and instinctively his eyes flashed red.

His mind ran through scenarios at a mile a minute, his grip tightening against the jeep's door, making the metal bend under the pressure, as each new possibility entered his head. What if whatever chased them back on the road and in the church had caught up with them? What if she had woken up and wandered off, thinking something was wrong? What if Kate had tracked them down and found..

"Scott."A gentle hand pressed against his shoulder.

He spun around, eyes still glowing and muscles tense, to find Kira staring at him with wide eyes. Instantly he relaxed, his eyes fading back to their normal shade of brown, but hers stayed open and alert.

She lowered her voice. "Scott what's wrong?"

He blinked once twice, feeling the embarrassment creeping up on him fast. "Nothing I just….I mean," he motioned pointlessly towards the car. "You weren't in the jeep anymore and I just thought that maybe something had happened and," he cleared his throat, his hand going up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck, "I was worried."

"Oh" she said. The look of confusion on her face was quickly overshadowed by a blush. "Sorry I just got Lydia's text so I was at the front desk."

"What text?"

Kira's blush deepened. "Well she said that you were busy helping the others settle into their room, and Stiles and Malia had taken up the bed in the other room so she called the front desk and went ahead and got a third room. You know so everyone would have a bed. She asked me to pick up the key." Her face lit up. "Which reminds me," she said swinging her backpack off her shoulder. After a second of searching through the side pocket she fished out a small rectangular card key and held it out to Scott. "Here."

Numbly he took it, starring down at it curiously before looking back up at her.

"Wait but I thought," he paused. His eyes slipped past Kira towards the front of the hotel where he was somehow not surprised to find the vacancy sign still lit.

Well at least that explained what Lydia had been up to.

He shook his head, ignoring the curious look she shot him. "Never mind."

As it turned out, their room ended up being just two rooms down from the one Lydia, Derek, and Braeden were staying in and was identical to it in nearly every detail. Well that was except for one minor difference. Scott stood off to the side of the room, his eyes glued to the one and only bed in the room, debating whether or not he should be cursing Lydia or thanking her.

Kira on the other hand, didn't seem to be affected by their current situation whatsoever. Walking in behind Scott, she plopped her bag onto the nearby chair, without so much as a glance at the bed, and started routing through it.

"Right or left?"

His eyes darted up, surprised by her question, only to find her turned around, PJs in hand and staring at him expectantly. Only then that he was able to get his first real look at her since they had gotten into the room. A barely noticeable flush was creeping up the side of her neck, and her hands were gripping her clothes just a little too tightly to be natural. That and the fact that he could hear her heartbeat practically hammering against her chest, told him one thing.

She _was_ nervous.

She chewed anxiously against her bottom lip as she waited for his answer and he couldn't help his eyes from flickering down to them at the movement.

God he wanted to kiss her.

He cleared his throat. "Right…Right side's fine."

She nodded her head and for a second he was almost positive she was about to say something else. But the next moment, with nothing but a shy smile, she ducked her head and made her way towards the bathroom to change. The whole time Scott's eyes followed her.

It wasn't until after the door had slammed shut that he finally blinked. Then the panic set in.

The last time they had shared a bed he had kissed her. Which was nice, really really nice, but if he kissed her again maybe that's all she would think it was; stolen kisses behind closed doors. Then again if he didn't kiss when they had a room completely to themselves, a rarity these days, then she might take it to mean he wasn't interested at all. He rubbed his temple.

God he was an idiot.

Suddenly his head snapped up at the sound of the bathroom door squeaking open. He gulped.

Now or never.

**Next and final chapter coming up soon and this one is going to be steamy…..YAY (ps. Reviews make me write faster… just an FYI)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry about posting the wrong chapter….. I was in a rush on my way to see my advisor but I wanted to post it before I left for you guys so sorry about the confusion….Here is the real final chapter)**

**Hey guys so please don't hate me I know this took forever but I'm finally moved into college and you guys can thank the dozens of new hot guys I've met on campus for this chapter because seriously ….damn. Guys should not be allowed to be that cute.. I'm awkward enough as it is. Anyway hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Also comments would be loved (aka make me fangirl shriek out of happiness so loudly that my new roommate thinks I'm a weirdo**

Kira's hands pulled down against the hem of her tank top for what had to be the tenth time, glaring at her reflection in the mirror as if it was its fault when the fabric refused to stay stretched down to the top of her black shorts. She huffed.

Really it had been an honest mistake that she'd grabbed the wrong shirt, and considering the short amount of time Lydia had given her in between rushing into her room, yelling at her about how they had to be in Mexico and Scott and Stiles showing to pick them up, it was a miracle the shirt had been her only packing mistake. Still. She pulled against the shirt in one last futile attempt before giving up with a sigh and abandoning it in favor of running her fingers through her tangled hair. The whole while, she tried to push the thought nagging at her to the back of her head.

Because if she was being completely honest with herself, her frustration had nothing to do with her tank top, which was really only short enough to expose the thinnest sliver of her toned stomach, and almost everything to do with Scott.

Or rather, the fact that he was most likely currently outside, lying on the only bed in the room.

Not that she wasn't embarrassingly open to the idea of Scott sleeping in the same bed as her, especially considering what happened last time they shared a bed. The way his lips had played with hers, how the pressure of his arm around her waist had caused a fluttering in her stomach, the shiver that coursed down her spin at the feel of his breath against the back of her neck, and…..

She shook her head trying unsuccessfully to expel those thoughts from her head that were in no way helping her current predicament.

Because while a repeat of the last time would have been welcome, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her better. Given the way he had been treating her lately, with kid gloves, she had a feeling the only things she would be aware of from his body that night would be the dip in the bed as his frame pressed into the opposite end of the bed. As far away from her as possible.

Something she was very much dreading.

She ran her hands through her hair one last time in a pathetic attempt to prolong the inevitably awkward next couple of hours that awaited her before finally relenting and reluctantly turning towards the door.

Now or never.

She wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting when she walked out of the bathroom; probably some uncomfortable silence or a strained exchanged of sorts. Running straight into Scott, however, had definitely not crossed her mind.

She'd collided against the solid expanse of his chest almost immediately after steeping out of the bathroom and already her cheeks were burning from the blush that was quickly coloring her face so much so that she was sure he had to have felt the heat of it through his shirt. Instinctively, she attempted to step back, an apology already on the tip of her tongue but before she could get a single word out, his arms were wrapping around her small frame and his lips were pressed against hers, swallowing her words before they could tumble out of her mouth.

He was still tense as his lips met her, still half processing what he was doing himself, but the second her body melted against his, any remaining doubt he had vanished. Instead, he let his head cloud over, letting the only point of clarity be her; the gentle press of her curves against the hard plane of his body, the soft brush of her hair against his neck, and the faint scent of strawberries wafting up to him, urging his forward.

Without a second's hesitation Scott tore his lips from hers, smiling slightly at the whimper that escaped her mouth as he did, only to latch them onto her neck, sucking and kissing his way along the curve of her throat. When he reached the junction between her jaw and neck, his tongue darted out, licking a strip over her pulse point, making the skin sensitive to the chilled night air.

A faint gasp fell from her now unoccupied lips as her back hit the door with a soft thud. Before she could even process the cool press of wood against her back, his warm body was surrounding her. She arched into him instinctively, the movement leaving enough space for his hands to slip past her hips and grip her thighs. In one swift movement, he hoisted her up, and in the same second her legs were locked tightly around her waist.

Their hips bumped together as he shoved her back in place against the door, the movement drawing a moan from both of them. Slowly his lips moved back down along her jaw and throat, peppering light kisses against every spot he found. Eventually the sounds escaping her lips became enough to break what little control he still had.

Pushing them off the door, he stumbled backwards blindly. By some miracle, he just barely managed to pivot them before the pair collided on the bed, making her back hit the mattress with a soft thud. She hadn't even caught her breath before the length of his body was pressing her into the mattress and his lips were against hers more insistently than the previous kiss.

Quickly, Kira's fingers went to work tracing along the muscles of his back, her hand taking his shirt up his back as she did. In a matter of seconds, she had discarded it across the side of the room and her hands were back to raking desperately across his back, gradually drifting down to where his jeans started. And when her fingers continued downward to hook around the waistband of his jean he couldn't help the growl that tore up his throat.

He was sure his eyes must have already be burning red, betraying just what kind of effect her slight action sparked in him but by this point he was too far gone to care, too far gone to focus on anything but feeling her lips pressed against his.

Besides he knew she wasn't afraid of him, never would be. She was the girl who saw his true side and whose first instinct was not to run but to let her fingers brush across his face without even flinching; the girl who saw the soft shimmers of light around herself as a demon yet touched his wolfish face with the gentleness of a lover. She was the only one who accepted him and all his flaws, supernatural or not, without question.

The realization caused a new rush of heat to spread across his skin, flowing through his veins and pooling in the pit of his stomach. The urge to touch her skin suddenly became overwhelming. Without so much as a second thought, his hand blindly searched out his skin, slipping underneath the hem on her bunched up shirt. His palm pressed hotly against the skin of her stomach, his fingertips brushing the underside of her bra, making her nearly jump at the contact.

Immediately, he put space between them, his hands abandoning her body completely.

"Kira I'm so sorry." His hand moved to thread through his hair, silently cursing his own stupidity. Of course she had reacted badly. He may have been experienced but she was anything but. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. "I didn't mean to move too fast. We can slow down. We can just," he started to roll off her only to have her grip on his bet loop tighten, keeping him in place. His mouth snapped shut.

It wasn't as if he couldn't have kept moving away if he wanted, she was strong but he was stronger. Leaving her side was just the furthest thing from what he wanted. So instead, he let her gently tug him back to his place, hovering over her, and patiently waited for her to make the next move.

Part of him expected her to still shove him away anyway, her previous move just an impulse to stop him from feeling guilty. Another part, the more hopeful part, wanted her to just kiss him again, forget about her slip up, and let them curl up to sleep like the last time. So when her gaze finally moved from where her fingers had been toying with his belt loop, he certainly hadn't been expecting what came out of her mouth next.

"Where are your pajamas?"

He blinked. "Wh-what," he stammered out, his mind trying to process the abrupt topic change.

"Where. Are. Your. PJ's.," she said enunciating each word slowly before letting the loop snap back against his hip for emphasis.

He looked down, suddenly aware of how out of place his jeans looked. "Oh my bag is in the other room," he said automatically, not realizing his slip up until it was too late.

A look of understanding dawned on her face. "Lydia didn't tell you about the other room did she," she guessed, and for the first time he saw a crack of her trademark awkwardness slip through her façade of confidence.

He chuckled softy. "Not exactly." He moved to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "She may have sort of implied that there weren't any rooms left.

"Implied?" She raised her eyebrows at him playfully.

He smirked. "More or less."

"Sounds about right." She smiled softly before a look of uncertainty took over her face."Jeans can't be comfortable to sleep in," she said finally, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"I'll live."

Brushing past his stomach, her fingers drifted down to lightly play with the hem of his jeans. "True." She bit her lip shyly. "You could always just take them off."

Her eyes timidly drifted back to his only to find him staring down at her with wide eyes. She bit her lip harder, doubt making her look away.

It was the scent of blood that finally snapped Scott out of his reverie. She had barely broken the skin of her lip, not enough for any visible blood to appear at least, but his keen senses were still able to detect the faintest metallic intrusion in the air.

Concern quickly replaced the dumbstruck look on his face and without a second's thought, he lent forward, his lips automatically coaxing her abused lip from between her teeth. She responded to the kiss only after a second's uncertainty. Slowly, her hands snaked down her own body until her hands were gripping her own shirt only to be stopped by a gentle hand against hers.

Scott pulled back, his gaze questioning. "Kira we don't have to," he trailed off at the insistent press of her hand upward against his.

"I'm sure." She smiled seductively and not for the first time that night Scott wondered where this confident side of her was coming from.

It wasn't until she went to pull her shirt over her head only to have it get caught on her ear that he got a glimpse of her true, abet slightly awkward self, the sight doing nothing but making his grin widen.

He didn't get long to appreciate the embarrassment that colored her face when she finally got her shirt off, with only the slightest bit of help from him, because the second she flung her shirt across the room his eyes were glued to her newly revealed skin. Without a word, his fingers came up to trace the curve of her black bra were red lace ran.

"Pretty" he murmured.

Her blush deepened, but before she had the chance to let out the nervous babble he knew was on the tip of her tongue, his lips were covering hers, effectively silencing her.

It wasn't until later, when they were cuddled together, their legs intertwined beneath the sheets as her head resting against his chest that either of them said anything.

"Well that's one way to ask me to be your girlfriend," she said with a breathy chuckle as her fingers continued to trace the contours of his chest.

It took him a second longer than it should for him to make the connection.

He fingers abruptly froze from where he had been drawing along the invisible lines of her shoulder. "You were awake." he finally said, the realization causing his eyes to slip shut, at his own stupidly.

Then in an instant his eyes were open again, seeking hers, his eyebrows furrowed. "Wait but I heard your heartbeat," he said nodding slightly as if confirming the memory. "It was too slow for you to be awake."

"About that," she said, the faintest hint of guilt slipping into her tone. She chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers he picked up on a few weeks ago. "I think I kind of slowed it down."

His eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Trickster" She clarified, squeezing her eyes shut with the admission.

She expected him to be mad or at the very least hurt that she'd listened in on his not so private conversation. So when she suddenly felt his warm callous hand brush against her chest, his fingers dragging across her exposed skin until reach their mark and apply the faintest pressure over her heart, she nearly jumped. Her eyes flew open only to find his eyes fixed at the spot where his hand meets her chest, his face scrunched up in concentration as he studied it.

She suppressed the urge squirm under his piercing gaze, allowing him to have his fill. The fact that his eyes were staring so intently against her unusually bare skin should have been what gave her pause, but somehow she could tell that his mind was nowhere near focused on that; something that was confirmed a second later when he finally managed to drag his gaze away from her skin, his eyes flashing with something far from lust. Something that she couldn't help but note was closer to adoration, possibly even love.

He smiled down at her seemingly pleased with himself for figuring out whatever he had been so focused on. "Your heartbeat isn't slow now." he finally said, his grin stretching wider.

"It isn't," she confirmed, nodding her head in all seriousness as she tried to bite back a smile.

Noting her struggle, he bent down to place a chaste kiss first to the tip of her nose then repeated the move against her cheek, then jaw, before laying one last one against her lips, the gesture making it impossible for her to keep back a smile this time. He pulled back grinning proudly as he noted the change.

He brought his hand up to cradle her cheek."Why" he asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper, although she was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"I don't know." Kira brought her hand up slowly to where his was laying against her chest. Automatically his fingers threaded with hers. "Maybe I just don't have anything I want to hide." She said, her heartbeat picking up speed with her words as if to prove her point.

The last thing she saw before he lowered his mouth to hers was the flash of white from the grin that was threatening to overcome his face. And as her body sparked to life under the pressure of his, she couldn't help but think that maybe having a boyfriend that was so aware of the change in her pulse wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Again please review…Seriously I live off of reviews. I mean technically I live off of water, air, and pictures of Tyler Posey but you get my point.**


End file.
